This invention relates to an improvement to conventional, accordion fold-type shutters which are made of numerous, relatively narrow slats, that are pivotally connected together, edge-to-edge, for closing and opening the shutters. formation of reinforcement bars along the opposite edges of each slat to resist penetration by wind hurled objects or by other applied impacts.
Conventional accordion-type folding shutters are formed of numerous, flat, narrow slats which are arranged edge-to-edge. The adjacent edges of each pair of slats are pivotally connected together, such as by bending the edge of one slat into a generally tubular shape which is rotatably fitted into a larger diameter generally tubular shaped edge of less than 360 degrees in cross-section, which is formed on the next adjacent slat edge. Since the larger tubular shape is considerably less than 360 degrees, an opening is provided, through which the first slat extends. Thus, one tubular shaped edge may be contained within the next adjacent tubular shape, so that the two slats may be pivoted relative to each other.
Normally the slats are arranged vertically, although they may be arranged horizontally for some installations. When the slats are accordion folded relative to each other, the shutter may be moved to an open position. Alternatively, the shutter may be unfolded and extended across an opening, such as a doorway or window opening or the like, when desired.
Shutters of this type are commonly used for both security and to protect against wind hurled objects or other impacts against the shutters. Thus, such shutters are commonly used in areas which are subjected to high velocity wind storms.
In various parts of the country where high velocity wind storms occur from time to time, it has been found that wind hurled objects frequently penetrate conventional shutters and cause damage within buildings that are protected by such shutters. Since conventional shutters are made of relatively thin, extruded or rolled-formed aluminum slats or plastic slats, these shutters may be penetrated by a sufficiently forceful impact.
In order to protect a building which may be subjected to a high wind storm, such as a hurricane, it is desirable to provide shutters which appear to be conventional and which are decorative in appearance, but which have the ability to withstand severe impacts from wind hurled debris or from impacts that might otherwise be applied against the shutters. This present invention relates to an improvement to conventional shutters by substantially reinforcing the shutters so as to increase their resistance to penetration.